


Three things

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Three things Tezuka Kunimitsu would never admit.





	Three things

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-05-23 11:11am & 2018-07-30 05:57pm to 06:06pm

There were three things Tezuka Kunimitsu would never admit to his team.

1\. He was gay.  
2\. He liked to bottom.  
3\. He liked to bottom for Akutsu Jin.

No, he would never admit any of this openly.

Ever.

*

"Jin…"

The word was almost breathless, ending on a moan.

They were in a public bathroom in one of Tezuka's favorite cafés. 

Tezuka was standing against the wall, hands held over his head, while his boyfriend continued to pump into him without thinking about comfort, just like Tezuka wanted it.

He was already close. Way too close for his own mind but knew that Jin would not allow him to come. Not yet. Jin always came first, no matter how desperate Tezuka was.

Moaning once more, Tezuka wriggled a little, urging the thrusts deeper, harder, just that little extra edge.

Akutsu grinned.

"You do love it when I have you like this. Anyone could come in. Anyone could see. Maybe even report it to the police."

Tezuka gasped.

"Yes, just like that. We could be detained for this but all you really want right now is to be fucked, right? No matter the consequences. So hot. So willing and all mine."

The thrusts got much harder at that and Tezuka mewled when Akutsu slid impossibly deep, held himself for a fraction of a second and then finally spilled, flooding his insides with come.

"Good, kitten. Now come."

It didn't even take one touch to his cock. Tezuka obediently came right when being told to do so with a loud, almost painful, groan of relief before sinking into his boyfriend's arms.

Akutsu smiled, easily holding both their weights.

"Good, kitten. And all mine."


End file.
